Key to my Heart
by MichiruShojo
Summary: EO and FM slash. 1st in the Charms Saga, The two couples cement their relationships, but Fin and Munch run into a case that may draw them threats.
1. Chapter 1

**Key to my Heart**

By MichiruShojo

Couples:

Munch/Fin

Elliot/Olivia

Summary:

It's Christmas time. Munch and Fin have been dating for a month. Fin decides it's time to cement the relationship.

Disclaimer:

Dick Wolf owns, I covet. If I owned the show, it'd be rated MA and be a shipper's dream. OOC AND SAPPY! You've been warned.

John Munch yawned and placed a hand to his face. The words on his paperwork were starting to run together. Odafin Tutuola stole a glance at him and hissed softly. John looked up. Fin started to whisper. "Relax, Cragen's gonna send us home soon. My place, alright?"

John smiled and nodded. Sure enough, Cragen said they could go home. John slid into the passenger seat of Fin's car and sighed in relief. "Okay, I need food, sex, and sleep."

Fin chuckled at him. "You cut right to the chase, don't you? I can supply all three."

"I knew you could oblige." John grinned, taking his hand.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were having their happiness too. After Elliot's divorce, they finally got it together and confessed what had been building for years. They had been dating for two years, IAB considered it a problem until they found out they could do their jobs just as well. And Cragen prodded as usual.

Elliot was at a restaurant with Olivia. He was in a nice suit; she was in a nice black dress. They were munching on oysters and sipping on champagne, having a great time by candlelight. Elliot smiled at her. "Close your eyes, Liv."

Olivia smiled back, a little confused. "Why?" Elliot sighed, smile still on his face. "Just do it. Please?"

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes. "No peeking, now." She heard a shuffle and a small creak. "Can I open them now?"

"Okay, open your eyes." Olivia opened her eyes and gasped, hands to her mouth.

Elliot was kneeling before her, an open ring box in his hand, a gold band with two small sapphires surrounding a large diamond.

"Olivia Serena Benson, you are my world. I love you more than I love anyone in the world, and I want to make sure the rest of my life is making it up to not admitting it sooner. I love you, Olivia. Will you marry me?"

Olivia was wiping away tears by the end of his words. "Yes, Elliot, yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Elliot slid the ring on her finger and they stood and kissed passionately.

* * *

Fin came into the room with a huge grin on his face. "I just got a call. Elliot and Olivia are getting hitched."

John smiled, getting up from the table where the remnants of Chinese food lay. "About damn time."

"Amen to that." Fin slid into Munch's arms and kissed him softly. Munch tugged gently at Fin's ponytail, deepening the kiss. Fin pulled back, breathing heavily. "Take me to bed."

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

The next day at lunch, Casey was fawning over Olivia's ring, Elliot was fawning over Olivia, and Cragen was going crazy. Munch did another mountain of paperwork while Fin went out to get food. But he made a little stop along the way…

"Yes, I'd like something duplicated…"

"Finally! Fin, what took you so long, I'm starving!" Olivia pounced on the food, taking out her salad and large piece of chocolate cake. "You know those two cancel each other out." Fin muttered as he gave Elliot and Munch their pizza. He sat down and grabbed a slice, taking a napkin as well. He placed his hand under the desk, the signal to Munch that he wanted to talk to him alone.

Munch got the idea and they excused themselves. "What's going on, Fin?" John asked. He didn't usually do this kind of thing at work.

"I was wondering if you'd join me for dinner tonight."

"My place or yours?"

"No, just out. My treat."

John smiled at him. "I'd love to."

"Okay, let's get back."

They came back and started to eat. But they both couldn't help stealing innocent glances at one another…

* * *

John met Fin at a nice Italian place, where song was in the air. "This is nice."

"Sit down." They sat side by side in a secluded booth and gripped hands under the table. "So, what's the occasion?"

Fin smiled. "I'll tell you that later. First, let's eat."

They ordered a bottle of wine and some entrees. By the time they both were finished, John was anxious to hear why Fin took him here. "John, I'm sick of having to always say, my place or yours."

John got a little worried. Was Fin leaving him? After being this romantic? Something was up. "I know we've only been together a little while, and I don't normally share my feelings, but…" He got the key out of his pocket. "You already have the key to my heart, here's the key to my apartment. I want you to move in with me."

John's eyes went a little wide and he had to resist the urge to grab his head and kiss him right then and there. "Fin, of course. I'll move in with you."

Fin laid down some bills for the check and they walked out of there, both grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Once safely in the car, John gave him the overdue kiss. "We'll start tomorrow. I'll call a rental place."

"Whenever." There wasn't much talking after that.

* * *

By next week, John and Fin had successfully moved in together. Elliot and Olivia were starting to plan for their wedding. John stood in the middle of Fin's apartment and sighed with a small smile. "How does it feel?" Fin asked.

"Feels like home." John turned to him. "Finally."

Fin placed an arm around his lover, knowing what he meant. John was a wandering lost soul for the longest time, he always told Fin when they were alone that he was the reason he started to heal. Fin always took that to heart, it wasn't everyday John let out his emotions. It showed he trusted him.

John kissed his lover and wrapped his arms around his neck. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care." Fin smiled at him. He sighed as his cell phone went off. "Tutuola…yeah, we'll be right there." John tossed him his coat. "Let's go."

* * *

"We've got a vic, name's Drake Joseph, 35, sodomized and stabbed, left in an alley." Cragen said, handing out files. "Fin, Munch, notify his partner. Elliot, Olivia, talk to the witnesses."

John and Fin shared glances at the word 'partner'. Sure enough, they went to the apartment, it was another man. He was pretty shaken up, wiping tears from his eyes, curled up on the couch. Due to their relationship, they were sympathetic. All he could give was that Drake was a good man, but was threatened by a man at his work.

John and Fin excused themselves and left the apartment. Once in the car, John found Fin's hand and squeezed. Fin glanced back at him. They didn't say anything, but they spoke with their eyes:

"_I love you._"

"_I love you, too._"

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2

**Key to My Heart**

By MichiruShojo

Couples:

Munch/Fin

Elliot/Olivia

Summary:

It's Christmas time. Munch and Fin have been dating for a month. Fin decides it's time to cement the relationship.

Disclaimer:

Dick Wolf owns, I covet. If I owned the show, it'd be rated MA and be a shipper's dream. OOC AND SAPPY! You've been warned.

John and Fin were working long hours trying to find who did this to Drake, but so far, nothing had surfaced. Cragen sent them home, they took the opportunity. John crawled into bed and snuggled into Fin once he wrapped the covers around them.

"Goodnight, Fin. Love you."

"Love you too, John."

Their eyes were closed, their breath was slow and even, but neither of them got much sleep. They just held on to each other as long as they could.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, you guys." Olivia greeted the two, as the holiday was a week away. "Did you get your shopping done yet?"

"Yep." John said so quickly that Fin turned to stare. He grinned. "I thought I was the only one." John gave him his over-the-glasses stare. "I have my secrets."

They sat at their desks and reviewed the files again. "I dumped his phones; Drake got a thirty second call at midnight the night he was blitzed."

John raised an eyebrow. "What call could drag you out to across town in the middle of the night?"

Elliot shrugged. "Family member might be hurt; friend needs you, usually a personal reason."

"Munch, Fin, the M.E. wants to see you in her office." Cragen told them.

* * *

"After the autopsy, I realized he had been tortured. He had severe anal bleeding, several cuts and bruises; I'd say he was kept alive for at least three days before being killed." Warner told them. "There was also soil found on him."

"He was found in an alley."

"I considered that, so I took a soil sample, it doesn't match. It could be another alley or a dirty floor."

"Like a dungeon." Fin muttered; a disgusted look on his face. Warner nodded. "I wouldn't rule that out."

John and Fin left the office feeling sick.

* * *

After three days, there was finally a lead. Drake's boss at an insurance company, a no-nonsense conservative man named Rick Lately. "I admit I was ready to terminate him a few days before his murder."

"Simply because he was gay?" Elliot asked.

"I run a good Christian company here, Detective. I don't want him tarnishing our good name." He said sternly.

"Where were you Friday night, around 8 o'clock?" Olivia asked.

He gave her a look. "At home, with my wife. She can vouch for me." He stood. "I have a meeting. You have any more questions; you know where to find me."

Elliot and Olivia left with suspicious thoughts in their minds.

* * *

"So, what did you get Olivia for Christmas?" John asked Elliot, trying to get the knot in his stomach untied. Elliot glanced around to make sure she wasn't looking and unlocked a drawer in his desk. He opened a long jewelry box to reveal a diamond and sapphire choker to match her ring. He put it away as John whistled. "That's a beautiful piece."

"Have you two set a wedding date yet?" Fin asked, handing John a cup of coffee. Elliot nodded. "February 14th."

"Good choice." Olivia came back and they smiled at her. "I have successfully hidden your gift." She told Elliot.

"I hid yours too." John told Fin, who grinned. "We think alike." He turned to Elliot and Olivia. "Why don't you two come over for a small party this weekend?" John looked like he wanted that to happen.

Elliot and Olivia shrugged. "We'll be there."

It was a happy moment for once in the precinct.

* * *

Christmas was five days away. John and Fin had invited their circle to their party. If all went well, they would meet at the apartment. Silent but mutual, they all agreed to give each other their presents early because they had to work on Christmas Day.

Fin sampled a chip as he walked by, wearing a nice red cashmere sweater. John ran a hand down his arm approvingly. "Nice."

They heard a knock at the door and let in Casey, her date Adam, and Dr. Huang and his partner Steven. A few minutes later, Elliot and Olivia came in as well; both dressed in cool soft blue.

A melodious instrumental was playing over the stereo. There were refreshments, champagne, talking and laughter. Finally came the time to open gifts. Casey was given a nice green cashmere sweater by Adam. Steven gave George a nice gold watch. Elliot gave Olivia her choker; she got Elliot a nice leather jacket.

Finally came Fin and John's turn. Fin presented John with a box. He opened it to reveal a gold chain and half a gold heart pendant that read 'John'. John gave him a grin and handed it his. It was the same pendant that read 'Fin', the other half. "It's a link pendant, apparently you're supposed to link it and seal it with a kiss to stay together." Dr. Huang said. They linked the pendant and did just that.

* * *

It was December 23rd. John and Fin were fast asleep when they heard a loud crash. Bolting upright in bed, they grabbed their guns and stalked through the apartment. Before they could open the bedroom door they saw gas seeping through the cracks. They dropped their guns coughing and sputtering. John fell to the floor. "John!" Fin choked. "John!"

The last thing he saw was a man picking him up and carrying him away.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3

**Key to My Heart**

By MichiruShojo

Couples:

Munch/Fin

Elliot/Olivia

Summary:

It's Christmas time. Munch and Fin have been dating for a month. Fin decides it's time to cement the relationship.

Disclaimer:

Dick Wolf owns, I covet. If I owned the show, it'd be rated MA and be a shipper's dream. OOC AND SAPPY! You've been warned.

* * *

John Munch awoke with a splitting headache. It took him a moment to realize he was on the floor, and in the dark. He remembered something…knockout gas…and where was Fin? "Fin…" he called out softly. "Fin!" he tried to call louder.

"John?" It sounded like Fin was just waking up on the other side of the room. "John, make some noise."

John couldn't think of anything else. "Marco."

"Polo."

"Marco."

"Polo." Finally they reached each other, Fin found John's hand. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." He squeezed Fin's hand. "How about you?"

"I'm good." Fin felt with his other hand. Soil. "Oh, God."

"What?"

"It's soil…"

John nearly froze in terror. "We're not in the…are we?"

"Relax, John, I won't let anything hurt you."

John squeezed his hand again. "I know."

Fin pulled John into a sitting position and put an arm around him. He finally remembered his pocket light and flicked it. On the wall they saw chains, sex toys, and torture implements. They held onto each other tighter. "Fin…" John was lost for words, he blurted out the first thing he thought. "I'm scared."

"I know." Fin confessed. "I am too."

* * *

When John and Fin didn't show up for work, everyone was worried, they always called first. Cragen burst out of his office, anger and terror written all over his face. "John and Fin are missing; I just got an anonymous message saying they have them in a dungeon."

Elliot and Olivia shared a shocked look and immediately got to work on finding the two.

* * *

A light flicked on and John and Fin froze in terror. A door opened and a man dressed in black and a ski mask came into the room. He spoke in a deep voice. "Ah, detectives…glad to see you'll join me in my games."

"You leave us alone." Fin said; his voice low and gravely. "We don't want anything to do with you."

They could see the man smile. "Oh, I'm afraid you don't have a choice." He started stalking toward John; Fin got up and got in his face, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Leave him alone!"

"Fin, look out!" John yelled as he saw two other men coming up behind him. They clocked Fin in the head, knocking him off his feet. John caught him before he hit his head again. Fin struggled to stay conscious.

John felt himself being dragged away. "Leave me alone! Let me go! STOP!"

Fin raised his head but it fell weakly as he surrendered to the darkness.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4

**Key to My Heart**

By MichiruShojo

Couples:

Munch/Fin

Elliot/Olivia

Summary:

It's Christmas time. Munch and Fin have been dating for a month. Fin decides it's time to cement the relationship.

Disclaimer:

Dick Wolf owns, I covet. If I owned the show, it'd be rated MA and be a shipper's dream. OOC AND SAPPY! You've been warned.

* * *

Fin came to and immediately remembered John being dragged away kicking and screaming. He didn't know where to go, but knew he had to find him. As soon as he got up, the door opened, and John was shoved inside. Fin caught him in his arms and the door was shut and locked. "John!"

John lifted a bruised and tattered face to his lover. "John…did they?" Fin asked, unable to say the words.

John shook his head no. "Not yet anyway…they said they'd let me suffer first."

Fin helped John into a chair and started cleaning John's wounds with a handkerchief in his pocket. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you." He said softly.

John caught him by the hand. "Don't you dare apologize. I know that you would've done everything you could. I-I..." John couldn't help it; he was starting to break down. Fin wrapped his arms around his lover and let him cry, murmuring soft words of comfort to him.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were running around like lunatics trying to find anything they could use to find John and Fin.

"Guys! We've got something." Cragen and Huang were holding up videotapes. "You should see this."

They popped it in to the VCR and they saw Drake being tortured, and they caught a glimpse of a UPS uniform. "Let's go down to UPS, it says it's in Queens." The two detectives ran out of the precinct.

* * *

"Leave him alone! Don't hurt him!" John yelled, being restrained by the chains against a wall as someone held a gun to Fin's head. Fin was being shoved into a chair as another man started sharpening a knife.

"Keep yelling, I'll slit your throat." The man hissed. John was still struggling. "Just let him go! What did he ever to do you?"

The man unlocked the chains and dragged John over to Fin. The man picked up a few sex toys. "Don't rape him, please!" John pleaded, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm not going to rape him." The man grinned evilly. "You are."

John's eyes bulged behind his sunglasses. "No. No, I won't do it!" That earned him a hard punch.

Fin started struggling, trying to do something to stop the man. "What, I thought you two already do this sort of thing?"

"I won't hurt him!"

The man shrugged and turned to Fin. "What about you?"

"Never. I won't do it." He spat.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice…" He started reaching to undo John's belt when –

"FREEZE, NYPD!"

Later on in the hospital…

"Fin." John finally got to see him after they were taken to the hospital. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." John slid into his arms and breathed in his cologne, needing to know he was there. Fin pulled back a little, reached into his shirt and withdrew his charm. John did the same and they linked the heart together. They shared a kiss and started to walk out the door.

They looked to each other at the exit. Their eyes spoke:

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too._"

-THE END-

Next fic coming soon.


End file.
